


Bath

by MaximusLove



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusLove/pseuds/MaximusLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Peabody X Gloria the Hippo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath

Bath-A Mr. Peabody & Sherman and Madagascar Fanfic  
Mr. Peabody followed his girlfriend Gloria into her apartment.  
It was small, but homey.  
“Come this way, darling.” Gloria said with a seductive smile.  
Mr. Peabody followed her into her bathroom and closed the door.  
Gloria stepped into the shower and turned it on.  
The water rushed out of the faucet overhead.  
Gloria washed herself, but with the curtain to the side.  
She wanted Mr. Peabody to see her get wet.  
And Mr. Peabody enjoyed it very much.  
His tail was wagging violently.  
The hippo wiped the water all over her sexy body.  
After Gloria was all wet from head to toe, and the bathtub had plenty of water for what they were about to do, she turned the shower off.  
Then she laid herself down in the water filled tub.  
The front side of her body was exposed.  
Gloria looked at her prodigy boyfriend and smiled.  
“Ready whenever you are, Peabody.” She said in a sexy sounding kind of voice.  
Mr. Peabody smiled.  
He took his glasses and red bowtie off and set them both on the bathroom vanity.  
The beagle smiled at the hippo.  
Let the experiment begin! He thought.  
Mr. Peabody walked up to the tub and climbed onto Gloria’s body.  
As he approached her face, he slipped and fell down onto her body.  
His lips making brief contact with her chest.  
Gloria smiled.  
Mr. Peabody regained his footing (on all fours) and came up to Gloria’s head.  
Then the two started making out passionately.  
Gloria’s tongue coaxed Mr. Peabody’s to come in and play.  
Mr. Peabody’s tongue gladly accepted the invitation.  
They made out passionately for several moments, swapping saliva.  
Then Mr. Peabody broke away and smiled at his hippo girlfriend.  
She smiled back.  
Mr. Peabody gave Gloria a big kiss on the lips.  
Then he made his way down Gloria’s body.  
His groin positioned over Gloria’s entrance.  
He smiled lovingly at her.  
“Ready?”  
Gloria nodded with a smile.  
“Ready, now give me what you got.”  
Mr. Peabody smiled eagerly.  
He pressed his groin against Gloria’s entrance, causing her to moan pleasantly.  
Then he started to hump her and could feel his erection entering into her.  
Gloria could feel it too.  
His length getting longer and longer. Going deeper and deeper into her.  
It felt amazing.  
Like making love with a stuffed animal, except with it being alive and having a dick.  
Mr. Peabody began to hump Gloria harder and faster.  
Gloria’s breathing increased.  
She was beginning to pant and so was her lover.  
This lasted for around fifteen minutes.  
Mr. Peabody licked around Gloria’s stomach and she moaned pleasantly.  
Gloria gripped the bathtub.  
“Oh, Peabody!” She cried excitedly.  
Mr. Peabody continued to hump Gloria some more.  
He gave one final push, and then he let into her.  
Gloria moaned in sexual pleasure.  
Mr. Peabody’s sexual juices rushed into Gloria’s body.  
Both lovers sighed with immense pleasure.  
When Mr. Peabody had finished releasing his load into Gloria, he fell onto her wet body.  
His arms and legs stretched out a little.  
The right side of his face was now wet.  
Gloria smiled at the beagle lying on top of her.  
Mr. Peabody smiled back.  
That was amazing. They both thought.  
They both leaned in towards each other and kissed.  
Then Gloria rested her head back down and Mr. Peabody rested his body on top of her.  
His length still inside of her.  
They fell asleep pleasantly in the positions that they were in.


End file.
